The invention generally relates to wet/dry vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, relates to actuator switches for wet/dry vacuum cleaners having a pumping capability.
Wet/dry vacuum cleaners are well-known. Such devices typically include a tank to which a removable lid is attached. A motor driven impeller is typically mounted within the lid to generate low pressure within the tank and thus create a vacuum for drawing matter in solid, liquid, and/or gaseous form therein.
Once the tank is filled, the user is confronted with the obstacle of emptying the tank, which can be unwieldy and heavy once filled. Conventionally, operators are provided with two options: one, the lid can be removed, and the tank can be tilted to empty its contents; and two, a drain provided at the bottom of the tank can be opened to drain the liquid therefrom. Such a latter option is viable only in the event that a suitable floor drain is provided.
Recently, certain wet/dry vacuum cleaners have been provided with a pumping capability. Therefore, in addition to being provided with an impeller to draw matter into the tank, a pump having an impeller typically mounted to the same motor shaft as that driving the vacuum impeller, is provided to evacuate or discharge liquid matter from the tank. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,596 assigned to the present assignee, and expressly incorporated herein by reference.
With such wet/dry vacuum cleaners which include pumping capability, it is important that the level of liquid within the tank does not rise to the level of the vacuum impeller. Accordingly, such devices are typically provided with an automatic shut-off mechanism which severs power to the motor in the event that the level of liquid in the tank exceeds a safe margin. Upon triggering the automatic shut-off, the operator is then typically provided with an override capability which enables the pump to discharge liquid after the user has manually removed the vacuum intake from the source of liquid or debris.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner switch assembly is provided which includes a switch, a rocker arm, an actuator, a de-actuator, a float, and a tie rod. The switch has first and second spaced terminals and a spring biased momentary arm. The spring biased momentary arm is adapted to move from an on position connecting the first and second spaced terminals to an off position disconnecting the first and second spaced terminals. The rocker arm is pivotally associated with the switch and includes an engagement surface adapted to move the momentary arm from the off position to the on position. The actuator is operatively associated with the rocker arm and is user engageable to move the rocker arm. The movement of the rocker arm by the actuator causes the engagement surface to move the momentary arm from the off position to the on position. The de-actuator is operatively associated with the rocker arm and is user engageable to move with the rocker arm. Movement of the rocker arm by the de-actuator causes the engagement surface to disengage from the momentary arm, while the engagement of the engagement surface with the momentary arm causes the spring biased momentary arm to move from the on position to the off position. The tie rod is connected between the float and the rocker arm. Upward movement of the float causes the tie rod to pivot the rocker arm which in turn causes the momentary arm to move from the on position to the off position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner is provided which comprises a tank, a removable lid, a motor, a vacuum impeller, a pump impeller, a switch assembly, a float, and a tie rod. The tank has an open top with the removable lid being attached to the open top. A motor positioned within the lid includes a shaft extending therefrom. A vacuum impeller and pump impeller are attached to the motor shaft. The switch assembly is connected to the motor and includes a rocker arm. The float is disposed within the tank and the tie rod is connected between the switch assembly and the float.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner of the type having a tank, a motor, a vacuum impeller connected to the motor, a pump impeller connected to the motor, a switch connected to the motor and a float assembly disposed from the tank and connected to the switch is provided which includes a manual override switch assembly having a rocker arm, an actuator button, and a de-actuator button. The rocker arm is operatively associated with the switch, the switch includes a movable element adapted to open or close the switch. The rocker arm is adapted to move the movable element and includes first and second ends. The actuator button is operatively associated with the rocker arm first end and the de-actuator button is operatively associated with the rocker arm second end.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner switch assembly is provided which comprises a rocker switch adapted to pivot from an on position to an off position, and a buoyant float connected to the rocker switch and adapted to move the rocker switch from the on position to the off position.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention;
FIG. 2 is a sectional, partially cut-away view of a tank, lid, power assembly, float, and switch assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention;
FIG. 3 is a side cut-away view of a lid, power assembly and switch assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention with the switch assembly shown in an off position;
FIG. 4 is a side cut-away view of a lid, power assembly, and switch assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention with the switch assembly shown in an on position;
FIG. 5 is a side cut-away view of a lid, power assembly, and switch assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention with the switch assembly depicted in automatic shut-off position;
FIG. 6 is a side cut-away view of a lid, power assembly, and switch assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention with the switch assembly shown in an override position;
FIG. 7 is a side cut-away view of a lid, power assembly, and switch assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention with the switch assembly depicted in an on position with actuator and de-actuator buttons biased outwardly to the same height;
FIG. 8 is an end view of a switch assembly and an automatic shut-off assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the invention; and
FIG. 9 is a side view of FIG. 8.